Not Used To Dating
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Ikkaku isnt used to dating anyone but when he's dragged into a shop with friends Rangiku and Renji and find Yumichika hes stunned and asked him out. Things go from there. Side pairing of ByaRen. Bad summary Rated M for next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: hi everyone I know I have a lot of unfinished work but I really have a thing for this couple at the moment. It's rather short for a chapter but will try and make the rest a bit longer. Beta read by my friend on Facebook. Please R&amp;R! Enjoy!

Ikkaku's POV

I heaved a sigh as my friends dragged me down the street after being 'convinced' I needed to go and help them shop. I was pretty sure that Rangiku just wanted me to help her to carry all the bags of shopping she'd end up with. "Oh stop looking so glum Ikkaku, you'll like my friend who works there, I guarantee it~" she said with a knowing look.

I gave another sigh as my red headed friend nudged me also giving me a knowing look. "Stop giving me that look, Renji. It's bad enough that I get it from Rangiku," I scolded. He just laughed at me as they continued to drag me down to the shop they had spoke about.

We walked in and Rangiku walked off without waiting. Renji stayed at my side as if he was making sure I didn't run away. It wasn't long before I heard Rangiku's voice, "hey Yumi! I'm glad you're working today...I brought someone to see you while Renji and I shop," she informed him.

She grabbed his hand and started to drag him with her just like she had done to me. To say I was surprised when I saw the guy following behind her was an understatement. I couldn't put it into words...he was just so gorgeous! it should be an offense to look that good. "Ikkaku..." Renji said as he waved his hand in front of my face.

I growled at him and battered his hand away from me. "Yumi, this is my friend Ikkaku. Ikkaku, this is my friend, Yumichika," she introduced us.

We both looked at each other, rather awkward and shy...so I decided to break the ice. "Hey there." He returned the greeting with an adorable blush spread across his cheeks. "How are you?" I asked to try and start up a conversation.

He looked me in the eyes as he answered me, captivating me with the most gorgeous purple eyes I'd ever seen before that I almost missed his reply "I'm doing okay how about yourself?"

I smiled at him, an honest smile. "I'm doing much better, now that I've met you~" I said with a wink, making him blush a bit more. "Are you single? I know we just met, but you're so beautiful it's hard to imagine you single," I said honestly.

I can say that his blush intensified at that and his reply was little more than whisper. "I-I'm single..." I thought he was so cute.

I rarely dated these days what with most people being complete assholes and not wanting to put myself through such things only to get my heart broken, but there was something about Yumichika that made me want to try again.

"Would you allow me the chance to change that?" I asked with a small smirk. His cheeks remained a cute shade of red.

Before he could answer me, Renji came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "How's it going then?" He asked.

Yumichika was as red as a tomato as he looked to the floor, clearly embarrassed. "W-well Ikkaku just asked me out on a date..." He said shyly.

"Ohhhhh what did you say?!" Renji asked eagerly. I moved out of his arm and proceeded to punch said arm. "Owww! What was that for!?"

"You interrupted us before he could answer, you dipstick!" I yelled half heartedly at him. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly at that.

Renji looked from me to Yumichika. "Well, Yumi, are you going to give baldy a chance?" He asked the other.

I kicked him for calling me bald, but my eyes never left Yumichika as I waited for a response to the earlier question. After a minute of awkward silence, he finally spoke. "Y-yes I'll let you try and change it..."

I grinned at that. "Great! I'll pick you up after your shift tomorrow," I said happily and he nodded. "Fancy going to the movies? Then a nice dinner?" He just simply nodded seemingly embarrassed.

Renji patted my shoulder before going off again I assumed to find and inform Rangiku of what just happened. I sighed softly "I'm looking forward to taking you out tomorrow," I said softly.

He smiled at me and I thought my heart would stop right then and there. "I am too..." He said softly still smiling at me.

Rangiku and Renji came over to us, bags in hand. "We're done now, Ikkaku," Rangiku said with a knowing smile.

We both blushed a little at that, I moved over to him and placed a kiss onto his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow..." I whispered before walking over to the pair of idiots I had come with.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Not Used To Dating

Chapter 2

A/N: Hi all hope you liked the first chapter theres a bit more action in this chapter, next chapter should have some more! And a little surprise I hope itll be done relatively soon. Chapter beta read by my friend on facebook. Please R&amp;R!

Ikkaku's POV

It was the day of my date with Yumichika. I was nervous, so I'd spent the entire morning trying to figure out what to wear to our date. I eventually settled on a purple shirt that I choose because it reminded me of Yumichika's eyes and a pair of black trousers.

I jumped into the shower, making sure to be extra careful to clean my intimate areas, not that I was expecting anything to happen between us, but, just in case things did I didn't want to be caught out. When I was finished, I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist, heading into my bedroom. I dried myself before getting dressed and ready for my date.

I sat in the living room debating on taking the motorbike or car. I decided to take the car I wasn't sure if Yumichika liked motorbikes and I didn't want to scare him off. I checked myself in the mirror before grabbing my car keys and heading out the door.

I got into my BMW six series convertible, started the engine, and headed to the store that Yumichika worked in. I parked out front, window down ready to call to the other when he stepped out. I was at a loss for words when I saw him. He was so gorgeous and he wore a light blue shirt and black trousers. He looked too good in it, it was unreal. "Hey!" I called out to him once I found my voice again.

He smiled at me, but he was clearly nervous about our date. "Hey, you look good," he complimented me as he walked around to get into the passenger side.

"So do you~" I replied, letting my eyes glide over his perfect form. "Ready to go?" I asked as he put his seatbelt on.

He nodded still, with that smile. "Yeah~" with that, I started the engine once more and headed in the direction of the cinema.

Once we arrived, we got out of my car and I locked it before we headed inside. As we walked side by side, I tested my luck and stretched out my hand out to take his in mine. To my delight, he didn't pull away. I smiled a little and held his hand a little tighter.

"What are we going to see?" he asked as we browsed the films currently being screened.

I frowned a little, not really knowing what Yumichika liked in films, but after a moment, I thought of a genre that most people seemed to like. "How about a comedy?" I asked him and he nodded at that. "What about Night At The Museum Three then?"

He smiled at that and once again nodded. "Yeah, sounds good." I smiled and turned to head to the ticket counter when a certain red head caught my attention.

"Yo, Renji!" I called out, heading towards him and pulled Yumichika with me. The red head turned to face us, his face as bright as his hair.

"H-hey guys…" he said awkwardly, with a black haired guy beside him he seemed familiar to me. I studied him for a moment, the expensive clothes and stoic face as well as a superior aura surrounding him. There was no mistaking that this man was indeed Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Renji! Is he your boyfriend?!" I asked, shocked. "I didn't think you'd catch someone so rich! And I didn't think Byakuya would go for someone so common~" I said with a laugh.

Renji's face reddened even more, if that was even possible. "I-I don't know how I got so lucky…" he mumbled shyly, which was so very unlike him. "Byakuya…these are my friends, Ikkaku and Yumichika…"

Byakuya simply nodded, "Pleasure." As he slipped his arms around Renji's waist, I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. Renji whined a little and buried his face into Byakuya's shoulder.

"Shall we stop embarrassing Renji and go get our tickets?" Yumichika asked with a small smile at the scene in front of him.

I nodded with a small laugh as Renji peeked at us from his current position in Byakuya's arms. "We'll see you later Renji; it was nice to see you again, Byakuya."

They both nodded before walking away rather quickly. I laughed as we watched them go "well that was amusing~ who would have thought that was Renji's type!" Yumichika said as he burst out laughing.

I smiled as I listened to his laugh, it was just as beautiful as he was. "Let's go get those tickets," I said heading towards the ticket office with Yumichika at my side. Once at the desk, the young lady behind asked us what we'd like to see. "Two tickets for Night at the Museum three please." I told her with a smile.

She nodded and printed out the tickets "that will be twenty pounds sixty please." I fished out my wallet and gave her the correct money before taking the tickets and heading towards the screens.

I looked at the ticket it said screen four and so we headed towards it. The doorman let us in and we took our seats and I wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close to me, his head resting on my shoulder as the film started.

As we sat there watching the film we shared the occasional kisses. I had to admit, I barely paid any attention to the film. I spent most of my time watching Yumichika in the dim light given off by the screen. He seemed to look even better in this low light and I found it hard to tear my eyes off of him.

I noticed that he kept trying to steal glances at me. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my lips. When the film finished, we took our time getting up and we slowly walked to my car. "I booked us a reservation at a nice Italian restaurant," I told him.

"Ohhh nice, I like Italian food~" he said with that adorable smile of his. I returned the smile and once again took his hand in my own till we reached my car, then I unlocked it and we got in.

Yumichika's POV

I smiled to myself as Ikkaku pulled up at the restaurant. I was really enjoying myself with him and those kisses we shared were amazing. We got out of his car and I waited for him on the curb as he locked his car.

He took my hand again which gave me butterflies. We walked into the restaurant. "We have a reservation under Madarame," Ikkaku said to the man at the desk, who bowed and took us to our seats in a rather secluded section if the restaurant.

We sat at the table opposite each other, and I looked into his eyes and smiled. "Thanks for taking me out tonight, I've really enjoyed myself so far," I said honestly.

He grinned and leaned forward. "I'm glad. I hope you enjoy the rest of the night," he replied with a smirk. I chuckled and leaned in too, pressing my lips against his. His hand reached out and gently pressed against my cheeks, holding me there a little while longer, his thumb gently brushing my cheeks soothingly.

I blushed as we pulled away when the waiter came over with a menu. I took it and hid my face in it, making Ikkaku chuckle. The waiter waited for us to choose, it didn't take me long to decide. "I'll have the agnolotti," I said, closing the menu and handing it back.

"I'll have the alla carbonara," Ikkaku said softly "and two beers?" he asked looking at me in question. I nodded to say that was fine. The waiter took Ikkaku's menu too and then left us alone.

"Do you have any pets?" I asked him with a smile.

"No I don't, I don't mind them though, what about you?" he answered with his own smile.

He took my hand in his from across the table "I have three cats and a dog."

He smiled more "ohhh what breeds?" he asked. I could tell he was sincerely interested not just asking for the sake of asking.

"I have a Ragdoll, Birman and an Egyptian Mau, and a Husky," I said fondly.

He chuckled softly at me. "I'd love to meet them~" he said happily, just then our food and drinks turned up, we pulled our hands apart so we could eat.

I couldn't help myself as I kept stealing glances at Ikkaku, he was perfect that's all I could think about. We locked eyes a few times as we ate. Once we had finished, Ikkaku paid the bill then looked at me. "Fancy a walk in the park?" He asked.

I smiled and took his hand once again. "Yes that would be nice," I replied happily as we headed out and walked down the street. It didn't take long for us to reach the park. We walked down in silence, until we reached the lake and then we stopped and stood there, staring out at the beautiful night scenery.

I saw Ikkaku look at his watch after we'd been standing there for a while. "I should get you home, it's gotten rather late," he said softly.

"I live close by we can just walk…" I replied shyly. He smiled and squeezed my hand lightly to reassure me. I smiled and tugged him forward. "Come on then this way~"

We walked to my place in a comfortable silence, once we stood outside I opened the door and turned to face him. "I had a lovely night…I hope we can do it again…"

He smiled at me. "So did I, and I hope we can do it again too…do I get a good night kiss?" He asked with a cheeky smirk.

I blushed lightly. "I suppose I could give you one…" I said embarrassed. I leaned forward noticing that Ikkaku had leaned forward too. When our lips met, it felt like sparks were flying. It felt so right to be kissing Ikkaku. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me.

Ikkaku slipped his hands around my waist as we walked into my house, our lips still connected. I gasped into the kiss when I fell backwards into the couch with Ikkaku on top of me. It didn't stop us. We soon reconnected our lips and I was getting lost in it. My eyes nearly rolled back when I felt him grind his hips down onto mine. I've never felt anything so good.

The next thing I knew, we were trying to strip each other. I nibbled on his lower lip and he granted me access as he parted his lips. I slipped my tongue inside to explore his hot, wet cavern mapping it out and memorising everything. I smiled into the kiss when he started a battle for dominance, which he quickly won.

Once we were both naked, Ikkaku started to trail kiss down my jaw, then to my neck and continuing them down to my chest. I gasped and groaned as he continued them down to my stomach, his fingers playing with my nipples.

I thought I was about to die and go to heaven when I felt his hot breath ghosting over my erection before I felt his tongue lick the head of my cock, making me moan softly. God it felt good already and he'd only just started.

Before Ikkaku could do anything else, I acted on impulse and pushed him down onto his back. "I don't want to be the only one enjoying himself…" I mumbled at his confused expression. He smirked at that and nodded waiting for me to adjust myself in the sixty nine position.

I was incredibly embarrassed but I wanted to do this; I wanted Ikkaku to enjoy himself too. Without any more hesitation, I bent my head down and tentatively licked the head before tracing the vein with my tongue, down and the back up before taking the head into my mouth and giving it a few small sucks.

The gasps and moans that Ikkaku was releasing spurred me on and gave me a bit more confidence. When I felt his mouth on my erection once more, I seriously thought I was going to die and go to heaven.

I quickly got back to work, taking more of his erection into my mouth as I let out small moans and groans, which sent vibrations through his erection. I tried not to think of what Ikkaku was currently doing to my nether regions; wanting to focus on what I was doing as I started to bob my head up and down slowly at first but gradually going a bit faster.

I swirled my tongue around his erection every now and then also making sure to lick the slit gaining more delectable moans from my partner. I then continued to bob my head up and down, my hand holding the base of his erection pumping the section that I hadn't managed to fit into my mouth. My other hand moved to fondle his balls which also gained me more of his moans.

I almost jumped right off the couch when I felt his warm fingers prodding at my entrance. "I-Ikkaku..!" I whined out from the pleasure. I could tell that the way I whined had turned him on even more as his erection twitched.

He lout a feral growl before he bit my cheeks, making me moan more. I bobbed my head up and down, stopping to give his length a few hard sucks; then continuing. I moaned and then deep throated him as his fingers thrust into my prostate, making us both moan loudly and cum together.

I swallowed as much of his cum as I could and managed to move so I was now sitting on his chest as I licked my lips, licking up excess cum. He licked his lips as he watched mine. I smirked and bent down to kiss him. "We should stop here," he said, but his eyes gave away how much he wanted to take me right here and then.

"Yeah…" I mumbled and managed to stand up. "Coming to bed?" I asked softly.

I yelped when I was suddenly swept up in his arms. "Where's your room?" He asked with a grin. I buried my face into his neck and pointed to my room. Ikkaku carried me in and gently placed me onto the bed before getting in next to me. I smiled and snuggled into his side. "So, will you be my boyfriend?" He asked softly placing a soft, sweet kiss onto the top of my head.

I smiled and nuzzled into his chest. "Hmm yes, I think you pass~" I said with a chuckle which made him laugh softly too. I changed my position a little so I could kiss him on the lips before moving back to snuggle, closing my eyes to let sleep take me.

The End


End file.
